dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kara Hui
Perfil *'Nombre:' 惠英紅 / Wai Ying Hung (Hui Ying Hong) *'Nombre en inglés:' Kara Hui *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shandong, China *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo chino:' Rata Dramas *The Legend of Xiao Zhuang (SRT, 2015) *Incredible Mama (HKTV, 2015) *Women of the Tang Dynasty (Hunan Tv, 2013) *The Glamorous Imperial Concubine (HBS, 2011) *No Regrets (TVB, 2010) *Can't Buy Me Love (TVB, 2010) *A Fistful of Stances (TVB, 2010) *Beyond the Realm of Conscience (TVB, 2009) *Rosy Business (TVB, 2009) *Man in Charge (TVB, 2009) *Sweetness in the Salt (TVB, 2009) *Pages of Treasures (TVB, 2008) *Legend of the Demigods (TVB, 2008) *Forensic Heroes II (TVB, 2008) *Wasabi Mon Amour (TVB, 2008) *Word Twisters' Adventures (TVB, 2007) *ICAC Investigators 2007 (TVB, 2007) *On the First Beat (TVB, 2007) *Below the Lion Rock 2006 (TVB, 2006) *Safe Guards (TVB, 2006) *Heavenly Sword and Dragon Sabre 2000 (TVB, 2001) *A Smiling Ghost Story (TVB, 1999) *At the Threshold of an Era (TVB, 1999) *Tai Ji Zong Shi (太極宗師) (1999) *Deadly Protection (TVB, 1997) *Lady Flower Fist (TVB, 1997) *Journey to the West (TVB, 1996) Peliculas * The midnight after (2014) *Rigor Mortis (2013) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *Legendary Assassin (2008) *L For Love, L For Lies (2008) *A Chinese Tall Story (2005) *Crazy N' The City (2005) *Jiang Hu (2004) *The Park (2003) *Infernal Affairs II (2003) *The Secret Society - Boss (2003) *Night Corridor (2003) *Visible Secret (2001) *Ling's Story (2001) *High K (2000) *Fist Power (2000) *Dragon in Shaolin (1996) *Kung Fu Mistress (1994) *A Story in Beijing City (1993) *On Parole (1993) *Zen Of Sword (1992) *Visa To Hell (1992) *Vengeance of Six Dragons (1992) *Suck Blood Thirteen (1992) *The Inspector Wears Skirts 4 (1992) *Guys In Ghost Hand (1992) *Angel Terminators (1992) *Who Cares (1991) *The Roar of the Vietnamese (1991) *The Real Me (1991) *Heart of Danger (1991) *The Banquet (cameo, 1991) *Widow Warriors (1990) *That's Money (1990) *Stage Door Johnny (1990) *Raid on Royal Casino Marine (1990) *Never Say Regret (1990) *Braveful Police (1990) *Brave Young Girls (1990) *They Came to Rob Hong Kong (1989) *The Peacock King (1989) *The Inspector Wears Skirts 2 (1989) *Burning Ambition (1989) *The Inspector Wears Skirts (1988) *The Dragon Family (1988) *Happy Go Lucky (1987) *The Story of Dr. Sun Yat Sen (1986) *The Seventh Curse (1986) *Rosa (1986) *Naughty Boys (1986) *Twinkle Twinkle Lucky Stars (1985) *Three Stooges Go Undercover (1984) *The Return of Pom Pom (1984) *New Tales of the Flying Fox (1984) *Long Road to Gallantry (1984) *Family Light Affair (1984) *Double Decker (1984) *The Lady is the Boss (1983) *Demon of the Lute (1983) *The 8 Diagram Pole Fighter (1983) *Legendary Weapons of China (1982) *The Emperor and the Minister (1982) *Cat Vs. Rat (1982) *Buddha's Palm (1982) *The 82 Tenants (1982) *Sword Stained with Royal Blood (1981) *My Young Auntie (1981) *Martial Club (1981) *The Duel of Century (1981) *Tiger and the Widow (1980) *Return to the 36th Chamber (1980) *Clan of the White Lotus (1980) *The Tigress of Shaolin (1979) *The Scandalous Warlord (1979) *Mad Monkey Kung Fu (1979) *Life Gamble (1979) *The Last Judgment (1979) *The Ghost Story (1979) *Dirty Ho (1979) *The Deadly Breaking Sword (1979) *Swordsman and Enchantress (1978) *Shaolin Hand Lock (1978) *Invincible Shaolin (1978) *The Brave Archer Part 2 (1978) *Chinatown Kid (1977) *The Brave Archer (1977) Premios *'''1st Hong Kong Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (1982) Enlaces *Chinese Wikipedia Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:CActriz